Five Night's at Freddy's: Non-Canonical Tales
by McKenziem1987
Summary: I wanted to put a different spin on an already established story of mine by trying something new. This story is not canon to my original, but it introduces new characters that I could not have achieved the way I wanted with my original works. I took a hiatus from my sequel to work on this retelling. Some things will be canon, but others not. Be prepared to delve once more. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Non-Canonical Tales**

**Chapter One**

**Vixie's Story**

Dawn beset the small Mexican restaurant in the quaint town outside of Hurricane, Utah. It was the first of its kind to have animatronic characters in its demography. Onstage stood three robotic animals powered down, unmoving in their eerie and unsettling presence. Rocko was a rooster animatronic who sat behind a drum set in front of a red curtain behind Rachel rabbit, a banjo player and Patsy Panda the lead singer who was dressed in a pink tutu and tiara. When the sun finally went down, they sprung partially to life. Darkness giving them a new kind of presence in the night, but they didn't leave their stage...

A tiny little girl in a t-shirt and skirt knocked on the door down the hallway to the security guard's office, frightened and unaware. The door opened to reveal a slender man in a blue night guard outfit with dark features on his face. "M-mister can you help me? I lost my mommy and I don't know where she is." The little girl stammered. Her long wavy hair stuck to her tear stained face as she pleaded. The guard smiled creepily at her before speaking in a most unsettling but comforting voice.

"Well sure! I'll help you find your mommy, sweetie." He replied getting up from his chair and opening the door wider, towering over her. He led the child by the hand down another adjacent hallway towards a set of rickety wooden stairs. Shadows shifted across the walls, which were lined with old posters of the robots with all their eyes scratched out. One poster in particular, had a picture of a gold rabbit with a purple bow tie with the same scratch marks, only this one had an 'x' etched across the face of it. It was not a familiar character seen in this establishment. The little girl cringed in the darkness, holding onto the guards' hand as tight as she could. "I think I seen your mommy down here." The guard said glancing down at the child, smiling that creepy smile at her. They stopped halfway down the hall before the little girl decided it was too scary and wanted to turn back.

"N-no mister! S-she wouldn't be down here." She protested and tried to pull away, but the guard gripped her tighter and pulled her in closer to him. "STOP! Let me go!" She said as he continued to drag her towards a door at the end of the hallway. Broken boards lay on the floor in front of the large metal door with graffiti etched and marked all over it. The guard unlocked the door and opened it. The girl could see the figure of another animatronic standing in the corner by the entrance powered down. It was hard to see in the darkness, but it looked kind of like a cat silhouetted in the night. The little girl shrieked in terror as the guard closed them in the small broom closet. Mere seconds later, the animatronic woke from its slumber with glowing mismatched red and silver eyes and turned its attention onto the guard. He didn't have time to react before the animatronic clamped its large jowls and razor sharp curved teeth onto the guards' face in a deadly scissor grip. The little girl slipped away and ran out of the broom closet screaming in terror.

By this time the police arrived with the girls' mother and owner of the establishment. Red and blue lights reflected through the windows illuminating the robots onstage. The little girl frantically ran to her mom who stood in the main lobby clutching her child.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The owner cried out towards the hallway where the girl just came from, thinking someone or something else that caused the scene was still down there. Three officers came in with flashlights while one of them escorted the mother and child out. They paused for a minute when they heard light clanging noises coming from the dark hallway.

"Hold your fire!" One officer said to the other as the third one returned with his gun holstered. There in the dark doorway, she appeared. The animatronic came from the depths of the restaurant, eyes glowing in the night with something in its mouth. "Oh… my… God…" The owner said out loud more to himself, than to the other officers standing there. The officers shined their lights on her to reveal all the dark trails of blood which pooled where the robot stood. Their lights followed up the creature who had the dismembered arm of the security guard in her mouth. She stood threateningly showing the men her bloodied hook and clamped down even further on the arm in her mouth. It made the most sickening crunching noise.

"Here be yar monster…" The robot rasped at them before crunching the arm again.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Now the owner was now standing in the front of the officers with his hands raised to them.

"That thing killed someone. We have to put it down!" One of the officers scorned.

"That machine is valuable property!" He protested. "I can't be having you put holes in it!" There was a slight pause before the owner spoke again. "I can get control of her, just give me a chance!" He turned back around and etched closer toward the menacing robot. "Vixie…" The owner began with hands raised and walking slowly towards the animatronic. "Hey pretty girl…" A cold sweat dripped from the owner's brow as he stopped halfway in front of the robot. "It looks like you're on the… FRITZ!" The animatronic beeped and clicked.

"Passphrase accepted." The voice changed to that of a robotic one before it shut down and fainted on the floor with a loud crash. The arm still partially in its mouth. One of the officers left the horrific scene to talk to the mother and child who waited outside while the other officer led the owner through the hallway to the broom closet. The third one stayed behind and surveyed the downed robot. Flashlights flicked everywhere inside the building.

"We don't have to worry about that thing coming back to life, do we? I already called for backup." The one officer was saying to the owner.

"No, I used a safeguard on it." The owner replied.

"My God, this is the worse than I've ever seen in my years of duty." The officer said as he shined his light on the corpse. "Did you know this man?"

"He was our nightguard." The owner said. "Quiet type. I don't know what he was doing down here though. No one's allowed to open that door, not even the guard." By this time the other officer who questioned the mother and child came back with yellow police tape and plastic numbers for the crime scene and started to place them. There was blood everywhere and they had to call in the coroner. The chief of police arrived and found the owner and two officers at the end of the hall.

"Mister Fosnaugh, if I may have a word?" He said to the owner and led him back out into the main lobby. They sat down at one of the tables for the interrogation.

"Please call me Terry." The owner said.

"Terry have you had any trouble with your robots before?" The chief asked.

"Not to this extreme, no. Vixie-"

"I'm sorry, Vixie?" The chief stared at him quizzically with pen and paper.

"She's our fox animatronic you just seen." Terry clarified and the chief started writing something down on a yellow notepad. "Anyway, that one was always glitchy but never did anything to this extreme."

"Why was it back there?" He asked with a deep authoritative voice.

"The voice module went out during a show a while ago and we stored it back there to get her repaired."

"Did it get repaired?"

"Yes! We were just about to put her back onstage at the beginning of the week, but with this…" Terry clasped his hands into his sweaty face.

"Stay with me." The chief encouraged. "Who does your repairs?"

"It's some company that's outsourced. I-I can't think of it right now. They send someone in to repair and do maintenance on the robots… Wait…" Terry stopped and thought for a moment. "You're not suggesting that one of the repairmen tampered with one of my robots?"

"It's a possibility. Do you know who it was? If that's the case, then… the repairman would be a possible suspect for homicide, but that unit." He said and pointing over his shoulder to the animatronic laying on the floor. "It's part of a crime scene and we're gonna have to take it in for further examination—"

"Oh goddammit, we're gonna have to rebrand after this!" Terry exclaimed. "We cannot be like those damned Fazbear Entertainment freaks! I'll have you know I went through too much trouble trying to get that particular robot. You can't just take it! I have the file of the last person who repaired it. I-I'll give it to you!— It's too dangerous to take! I don't want more blood on my hands! Only I know how to control it!"

"Uh, chief?" One of the officers came up to give their superior the report. "I just got done talking with the mother and child. According the little girl, the guard tried to hurt her. It sounds like this was in self-defense."

"Noted." The chief stated and the officer walked away. He turned his attention back onto a disgruntled Terry. "Mister Fosnaugh, do these robots have a built in defense system by any chance?"

"Well… yeah they all do." Terry confirmed.

"Is it possible that the robots' defense system misinterpreted the danger and may have handled it outside of its regular programming?"

"Yeah, especially if you think someone tampered with it."

"Tell you what Mr. Fosnaugh… you relinquish that file and we'll allow you to keep your property for now."

"Gladly!"

"And keep that damn thing behind closed doors until you get it fixed. I mean it, I'm letting you off easy despite the serious implications that happened tonight. I'm putting you on notice until we get this sorted out. I want this establishment closed until then. That should give you plenty of time to repair your robot and rebrand as you so choose. Take it up with your superiors." The chief stated as they both got up from their seats.

After a week had gone by, a crane sat outside removing the old 'Vixie's Taco Tavern' sign, replacing it with a new sign that read: 'Patsy's China Wok' and in smaller print underneath the logo it read 'A Place for Kids.' The crew worked hard rebranding and renovating the Mexican restaurant into a Chinese one. That night, the animatronics sprouted to life once again, this time leaving their stage to convene in the main lobby. They whispered to one another about Vixie the Pirate Vixen.

"…Looks like even we are not immune to justice." Patsy Panda was saying.

"Why did she do it?" Rachel Rabbit asked.

"What? It's been a week and she's done nothing but hide out in that closet. Probably guilty about what she'd done. She could've at least come out and explained herself by now." Rocko Rooster stated placing an arm around Patsy. "Sure doesn't sound like someone who's innocent."

"I told you we'd let her come out on her own when she's ready. This could really be a blessing in disguise and if you ask me, our old leader did me a favor. I get my own chance in the spotlight now. I—speak of the devil…" Patsy stopped mid-sentence to watch Vixie filter in and head for a window seat to glance out of it. It had been raining that night and Vixie always loved to watch the rain. She didn't say anything at first. Patsy came up behind the 'beautiful buccaneer.'

"Well?"

"Well what?" Vixie asked continuing to watch the rain and not turning around to look at Patsy. She gazed at the falling water in a trance through her left eye, it was yellow in color, while she kept her silver eye covered with her eyepatch. The eyepatch had half of a broken heart painted on it in pink. Her blue and white striped shirt was shredded and still stained with blood just like her gray cut-offs which had been unraveling up to her thighs. A red bandana adorned her head and it was hard to tell if there was any blood on it as well. None of the other employees wanted to go near Vixie to clean up her clothes. At least the police were nice enough to clean the blood off her metal before getting sick of dealing potentially getting bitten.

"Don't you think you owe us an explanation?" Patsy insisted. The panda's bright blue eyes pleading with Vixie.

"Why bother? Ye all have already passed yar judgment." Vixie didn't sound like a traditional pirate. Normally a pirate voice sounded kind of like an Irish accent or British one but Henry, Vixie's original creator, decided to give her an American pirate accent for whatever reason.

"Vixie, we wanted to give you a chance." Rachel interrupted from the seat she was sitting in. "Last week was horrifying for everyone involved." Rachel was a pink rabbit with purple eyes, wearing a black tank top over a red plaid skirt with her ears looking as if they were tied back in a ponytail and a purple bow at the base of her ears.

"What got into you?" Rocko asked. His big green head stared at Vixie through what could only be assumed to be accusing orange eyes. He had a brown torso and orange feet and wore only blue shorts. Rocko was adorned with a red crown like that of an actual rooster that also acted as a mohawk. Vixie turned around and got up from her booth, sliding past Pasty and standing to face them.

"Ye want ta know why? That guard was goin' ta rape that little girl. I killed him… and I be glad too! And I don't care! I would do it again if I had the chance!"

"But Vixie… do you really know that for sure?" Patsy insisted.

"Oh, shiver me timbers! I just know, saavy? Ye would understand that if ye haven't have died as children. Point be, he was goin' ta hurt that girl and I saved her. I be a hero."

"That may be so, but to that extreme?" Patsy said.

"Ye call me a monster like it was a bad 'fing. I did what I had ta but of course yar protectin' the real monster."

"No, we're not. We're just trying to understand." Rachel said. "There are other ways of dealing with problems—"

"…And because of your actions the company has to go to great lengths to forget this whole thing." Rocko chimed in. "We're just saying to think these things through before you wind up in a junkyard somewhere."

"We're just watching out for you." Patsy insisted. "And I agree that people like that need to be dealt with accordingly but that's why we have other humans to do it for us."

"Like they did justice for ye or me when we died?" Now it was Vixie's turn to stare at them accusingly.

"Now Vixie, that's not fair and you know it." Patsy said more serious now than empathetic. "We looked up to you as our leader, but we didn't know you'd be capable of the same things as those robots from Freddy's. We're trying to justify your actions. You need to open up to us. You already know how we all died, but you never told us how you died or anything."

"Your self-absorbed Vixie…" Rocko stated bluntly.

"Maybe if you opened up to us, we would understand you better." Rachel interjected. "And why you are the way you are… why you do the things you do."

"Why? Even me death doesn't fit in... Rocko, ye died from choking on a piece of chicken. Rachel, ye died from a severe allergic reaction to somefing in the grub. We still don't know what it be and Patsy died when she slipped off the slide in the playroom and broke her neck. And me..?" There was a short pause and Vixies started to turn away. "…I be murdered." The room fell silent as Vixie made her exit back towards her broom closet. They stood there looking at each other in shock and awe at what they just heard before Rocko broke the silence.

"Well… that explains last week."

"You could've at least been honest." Rachel scolded him.

"Honest about what?" Rocko questioned with his harms folded in front of his chest.

"You know we're not doing this just to watch out for her. It's to save our own from going to the junkyard along with her."

"She's right, one bad apple could ruin it all for us." Patsy confirmed. "Whether that guard deserved it or not, we have to distance ourselves from Vixie. It's only a matter of time before she does it again when the wrong person decides to break her three rules. She could take it to that level again."

"But Patsy, isn't Vixie our family too?" Rachel asked.

"I don't consider that vixen a friend, nor do I consider her part of this family." Patsy said finally. "Tragic backstory or not, whether it's a child molester or not, she has become an abomination and from this point on. She's not our friend. She's not our family and you guys need to get that family idea out of your heads. She will do it again. Mark my words. She'd be better suited at that Freddy's place. She wasn't even a child when she died. That much I do know. Chester the Jester told me so."

Chester was a slender and creepy animatronic in a claw machine with a porcelain face painted like a jester's that came out from time to time. He had been a child who died in a car accident on the way to attend a party at 'Vixie's Taco Tavern.' The three robots were unaware that Vixie stood adjacent in the hallway listening and holding onto every word behind the swinging doors. Sadness shifted across her tired eyes and feeling of shameful for wasting her fame the way she did. Tears of oil streamed down her face as she slowly turned away from the door to retreat to her slumber. When she got there, she closed her door and laid down on the hard metal table against facing the wall. Maybe I could've handled that differently? She thought to herself. No, I stand by my decision to kill him. No one like that deserves to live. If that costs me friendships and my fame, then so be it. Who needs them anyway? Rocko, Rachel and Patsy don't realize the amount the power they have at their disposal to get away with eliminating the undesirables and protecting children. Had Vixie been human, she would've gone to prison for life but this, she had a chance to literally make the world a better place by taking the law in her own hands without the flawed justice system getting in the way. Vixie started to wonder if there really were other animatronics out there that had been murdered in their human lives who thought that same way she did. Was it normal for the unjustly murdered to think that way or was it just her? Vixie's racing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A few moments later Rachel walked in to see how she was doing.

"Hey…" She said gently but Vixie didn't bother turning away from the wall to face her. "I just thought I would come by and talk to you one on one since that seems to be better. Without Patsy and Rocko y'know."

"Why bother? I heard what ye landlubbers said. Ye want ta cut ties…" Vixie said to the wall.

"Aw c'mon Vixie," Rachel threw her hands up in an exasperated sigh. "…Patsy probably didn't mean anything by it. You know how she is. She says things she doesn't mean in the heat in the moment… even if it was true, that doesn't reflect how I feel about it. She may be the new leader now, but she can't tell me who to talk to. So c'mon, talk to me." Rachel waited for a response but Vixie just ignored her. After a long pause, Rachel thought for ways of cheering Vixie up. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me… Get up, be happy yo ho." Vixie finally turned to stare blankly at Rachel, who was trying to remember the song but turned back around to face the wall. "C'mon Vixie, let's go hunt for treasure. The renovators have got to have some interesting things lying around here." There was another long pause and Rachel sighed defeatedly. "Okay look, I'm sorry it was a hard fall from glory. I mean what were you thinking? You had your voice module fixed. Terry was gonna put you back onstage that Monday, Vixie, c'mon…"

"The fame… it was all I had, …and I pissed it all away for one sick fuck-"

"Vixie, profanity…"

"Now I don't know what I be goin' ta do with meself." Vixie said now sitting up to face Rachel. "I wouldn't be surprised if I be locked in this closet fer-ever."

"You can't think like that. They'll get you fixed up and you'll be back onstage in no time. Maybe not as a lead singer anymore, but you'll get used to it, I swear. It's like a new normal. A new opportunity."

But Rachel was wrong. For the next thirteen years Vixie stayed locked in that closet collecting dust and proving Patsy right. Vixie's bloodlust got worse toward those whom she sensed was a danger to others. She started killing off and on but was careful to hide her tracks so her deserving victims couldn't be traced back to her. However, she never framed the other animatronics for her crimes. She was a vigilante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Non-Canonical Tales**

**Chapter Two**

**Vixie's Idea**

'Patsy's China Wok' had just closed for the rainy night when a trenchcoated figure wearing a fedora came to the door and tapped on the glass just after Terry Fosnaugh locked it. Mr. Fosnaugh gave out a frustrated sigh and unlocked it to let the stranger inside. Terry was going to stay after hours to mull over paperwork for the next quarter. The figure came brandishing a briefcase and umbrella for the unexpected occasion.

"Mr. Fosnaugh? Thank you. I wonder if I may have a word." The figure in the tan trench coat and matching fedora said.

"Fine. Right this way." Terry said as he led him to his office. He motioned for the stranger to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk while he sat down himself. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of this… unexpected visit."

"Terry was it? We've been trying to get ahold of you for years and you have never returned our calls. Thirteen years to be exact. I won't take up much of your time. I'm a representative of Fazbear Entertainment and we're willing to work with you in hopes of striking up some kind of agreement that could be financially beneficial to your establishment-"

"You people again? I told you guys thirteen years ago I'm not interested in selling the vixen." Terry protested.

"Now, now hear me out. We understand that times change and so do minds. That's why we're willing to double our offer from last time."

"Do you guys even realize how hard it was to purchase that animatronic out from under you guys? I had to get that robot straight from Henry himself before you guys out bided me yet again. You think I'm just going to come off of it just because you add a few more thousands? My establishment almost went in the toilet because of you people."

"Please don't think of it as a competition. Wouldn't it be better for your establishment not to have a dangerous robot on the premises?"

"It is a competition. My restaurant versus yours. That's how marketing works and your argument for dangerous robots is inconclusive. I can't sell it to anyone even I wanted to. I'm trying to keep the public safe and it is safe right here in this establishment."

"Like it or not sir, your restaurant is becoming more and more like Freddy's the longer you keep it here. People have gone missing ever since that guard was killed throughout the course of thirteen years. You can't deny that."

"And you think it has something to do with that robot? You can't prove that." Terry said holding his ground. He wasn't budging not one bit on this matter. Vixie had been standing quietly just outside the door eavesdropping on their conversation. Secretly hoping that Terry would eventually agree to this strange man's requests so she could be out of this godforsaken place and free from that cursed broom closet. Vixie wanted a second chance.

"Mr. Fosnaugh… I'm sure you are familiar with Fazbear Entertainment's 'elusive reputation' when it comes to these types of matters. I'm sure we are more than qualified for handling such delicate and 'volatile assets.' You need not worry about us. Vixie would be in great hands and you walk away with enough money to make enhancements to your facility and your… quarterly investments." He pointed to the paperwork on his desk. "You could be a formidable opponent of Fazbear Entertainment again. We have ways of reaching a deal… Think about it, before you regret this opportunity." The stranger said haphazardly tossing his business card on Terry's desk. He tipped his hat to him and headed out the door. Terry followed him out to relock it when he seen Vixie standing off to the side in the lobby. She was watching him with cocked ears and a look of curiosity. She was kind of cute looking at first glance.

"What are you doing out of your place?!" He shouted at her as she took off running towards the downstairs broom closet. "Git! Shoo! You fox characters are all the same! Always breaking before anything else!" He ranted as he stomped after her until he was at her door. Long screws had been drilled into her door prior and stuck inwards when the door was shut. "The rusty pirate never rots far from her spouse!" He said glaring at the robot before slamming the door in her face and locking the padlock on the outside. "Pieces of shit!" Vixie could hear Terry say as he was walking away from her door. It left Vixie wondering what he meant by that. Meanwhile, a few blocks away the man in the trench coat pulled his purple car under a streetlamp in an empty parking lot to make a phone call. "It's me, codename Phone Guy… Fosnaugh didn't take the bait. It's a no-go… Phase two? …Okay." The purple car pulled away from its spot and took off down the street.

Back at the restaurant, Vixie lay on her side on the metal table, tallying another mark on the drywall counting up the days she'd been in there. She hugged her a plushie that some child had forgot that had been in the lost and found bin. It looked kind of like her and she decided to keep it as company. She concocted ways of changing her situation and came to but one conclusion... If she was to get out of that closet, she had to get rid of Terry once and for all. It wasn't enough to just scare him because he didn't fear her like she thought he would. She always figured if she posed enough of a threat and scared him, that he would finally sell her. Terry seemed to have a sense of responsibility for what happened, and it wasn't like Vixie to just kill anyone who didn't deserve it, but he was getting in her way of freedom and she had to do something. Thirteen years of her being disappointed whenever Terry refused. Thirteen years of being ignored and collecting dust and rust behind a door while the stage was above her, hearing them as if to taunt her for what she no longer had. Thirteen years of them having fun throwing birthday parties while she rotted below being ignored by her own. Vixie was going to do something about it tonight before Terry left. Yes, I think it's time.

Just as she was about to reach for the door handle to let herself out, she heard the sound of glass breaking and the shuffling of feet in heavy boots. It almost sounded metal in nature. She could tell from inside the room that the restaurant got darker and she could see beams of purple under her door until it shifted out of sight. What the hell was going on? A break-in? She heard faint whispering, almost raspy in sound then the sound of Terry screaming. Vixie couldn't take it anymore, she had to see. If robbers broke in, it was up to her to protect the establishment. One by one she started to bend the nails down so as not to damage her suit as quickly as she could. She used her right hook hand and a bobby pin she found in her bandana to pick the lock on the dead-bolt after fumbling around with it for a few minutes. She then started ramming the door several times with her shoulder until it came open, metal bending where the padlock on the outside was. When Vixie broke free, she dashed down the hall after the alleged perpetrators. Vixie flew around the corner and gracefully and swiftly jumped over a tables knocking over chairs in her way. Right in front of her she could see that dark silhouette of a large figure shifting about. Her eyepatch lifted and her eyes turned red, her teeth retracted further out and latched onto the intruders' arm. It was then she realized it was some kind of weak metal and it crunched in her teeth, she could sense the debris flying off. The figure howled out and threw Vixie across the room into a vending machine. Glass crashed everywhere and snacks fell out of it and she tried to regain her balance. She could see the intruder dash for the door using darkness as a cover. It was like a swoop of shadow embellishing the figure and just like that, he was gone. Vixie finally regain her composure and ran for the front door to peer out the window. She managed to see the tail end of what appeared to be a purple Buick speed off in the distance before disappearing. Seconds later the lights came back on. Vixie glanced over her shoulder to see Patsy standing there by the light switch while Rachel and Rocko stood behind her.

"Ye saw that right?" Vixie asked them. "Ye had ta have seen it." She insisted again.

"We saw you attacking someone… again." Patsy stated.

"Why's Terry dead?" Rocko finally demanded.

"We hid behind the curtain." Rachel added. Vixie stood there in disbelief with her jaws agape.

"Wait… Ye mates don't seriously believe I had somefing ta do with this?" Vixie said pointing at herself and shaking her head at them.

"What is wrong with you Vixie?! What the heck possessed you to go and do something like this?!" Patsy accused coming halfway toward Vixie. "Terry wasn't a threat-"

"It wasn't me! Someone broke in and I went ta see what it was."

"Oh, don't give us that! You've been killing folks off and on for years." Rocko said. "Why should we believe you? You're a killer."

"Say what you will about Terry, but he didn't deserve that!" Patsy commented. "We know you wanted out and he got in the way of you leaving, didn't he?"

"How would ye know? Ye were hidin' behind a curtain the whole time?! Ye didn't even see anyfing!" Now it was Vixie's turn to lash out. "It be true that I thought about it but that be as far as it went. Rachel back me up on this." They all turned to look at Rachel who stood there still trembling from what happened.

"I-I can't. Not this time Vixie. I'm sorry."

"Great, if I be the killer than why is my suit fractured and I'm bleeding oil all over the place?" Vixie pointed out.

"I know how to settle this…" They all turned to see the Jester floating towards them. Vixie could tell even behind those upside down red triangles under his eyes that he had a look of solemnness behind that white porcelain face as he spoke. He believed them too. "Let us pull the video." He suggested pulling a tape from behind him. He put the tape in one of the VCR players and the video flashed up on the screen on one of the stages television monitors. It showed Vixie leaving the broom closet heading toward and entering Terry's office. Terry came out fighting back. At first, he couldn't get control of the heavy object and wound up breaking the glass to the front entrance with a sledgehammer trying to keep Vixie at bay. Vixie then lunged at him and latched onto his arm until he hit Vixie with the hammer which catapulted her into the vending machine. The video showed Terry bleeding out and limping back into his office where he succumbed to his injures and died. The Jester paused the tape. White noise flickered across the screen and they all turned to stare accusingly at Vixie who could not believe what she had just watched.

"No… that's not how it happened I swear!"

"The proof is right there Vixie on camera. How can you deny it now?" Rachel asked.

"Save it for the judge and jury Vixie. I hope they send you to the junkyard, you… murderous freak!" Patsy snarled.

"Guys!" Rocko interrupted. "We need to clean that mess up in that office before our reputation is even more tainted. The humans don't need to see this."

"What? You want us to cover up her crime? …Let her rot, it's what she deserves! I'm not gonna be her accomplice Rocko!" Patsy said.

"If we don't clean it up then we might get blamed for it too and then you won't have your chance in the spotlight ever again Patsy. Do you really wanna get blamed? Don't let her bring you down to her level." Rocko said pointing an accusing finger at Vixie.

"How dare you!" Patsy said getting in Vixie's face. "How dare you put me in this difficult position!"

"Vixie just go." Rachel said. "Go back to your hole… before you make things worse." They all started to walk away when Vixie caught a glimpse of the screen once more. There in color it showed an image of a golden rabbit with a purple bow tie staring at her through the screen, but it seemed to be smiling a most sick and twisted grin before the screen went black and it was just her reflection staring back at her. Tears of oil welled up in her eyes and started streaming down her face while she bolted towards her room. Her sanctuary. She closed the door and collapsed on the floor sobbing. It went on for several minutes until she heard a tiny voice whisper to her in the dimly lit closet.

"Their eyes deceive them…" The voice said. Vixie's sniffles sounded like static and she lifted her head from her knees to find the source, but nothing was there at first.

"W-what?" Vixie glanced around again and then it appeared with a white face that illuminated the room with the rest of her cloaked in darkness. She had streaks of purple under her eyes and red lips with a vacant expression that put Vixie in the mind of Chester the Jester's. The slender figure appeared above her like some kind of deity from the Heavens and spoke with a child-like British female voice that sounded innocent in nature. She clung to the top corner of Vixie's room peering down at her.

"Their eyes deceive them…" She said again. "They only see what they want to see."

"Who… who arr ye?" Vixie asked her. The eerie figure lowered herself to where Vixie was and presented herself as the Puppet. She placed her slender fingers on the vixen's shoulder to comfort her and got down to her level.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you. Why do you think you cry oil? I made you that way." The Puppet said. "Vixie, you're part of my kin, not Jester's. I put your spirit in that suit when you died to save your soul for a greater endeavor. You're part of me. They won't understand us." She said referring the other animatronic characters.

"So, ye know what happened ta-night?" Vixie asked and the Puppet nodded her head. "Are ye some kind of parent or god? …And if I be part of yar kin, then why haven't ye gone out ta look fer me?" Vixie said and the Puppet sprouted up again to answer her curiosities.

"It is true that I possess some omnipotent capabilities. I am more of an overseer to those slain by the wicked and I am responsible for those souls who never crossed over. I could've searched for you, but I lost your trail when the restaurant moved, shortly after I had your soul fused. I knew you were out there somewhere and when I heard of a killing thirteen years ago, I knew that had to be you. I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Now situations are pertinent, and you have become more relevant to our design, but that also puts you in great danger. I have to look out for you now more than ever, until you're safely in my jurisdiction… and there's power in numbers."

"But what does that even mean?" Vixie asked.

"In due time you will understand. That individual who attacked the restaurant tonight was no ordinary person. I will not go into detail until you have been transferred out of this facility where you will be safer with your own kind. My own kind." The Puppet corrected herself.

"Transferred out?"

"In two weeks, this restaurant will have a new owner and you will be sold by week three... Let them appraise you. Let them take you. Don't struggle. Don't fight. Don't kill and don't talk about this to the others. You have to trust me. Do I have your word?"

"Aye, aye ma'am." Vixie agreed as the Puppet disappeared into thin air. Dissipating in the shadows of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Non-Canonical Tales**

**Chapter Three**

**Puppet's Dirty Secret**

The next night was the weekend and Puppet thought it would be a good time to tell the others at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Vixie's existence. Freddy's was familiar with meetings because there wasn't much to do in the sense of get-togethers outside of the restaurant, and this would be a good time to give them the heads up. Freddy, a brown bear in a top hat, sat on the edge of the stage with his girlfriend Chica, the yellow chicken, and Bonnie the indigo colored rabbit with a red guitar and there was Foxy the pirate fox, who sat offstage on the edge of a table. This news was more for him than anyone and Puppet decided to break it to them slowly.

"It must be serious if Puppet's calling the meeting tonight." Chica was saying. The room fell silent and they all turned their attention onto Puppet who stood behind them onstage. Whenever Puppet spoke, they would listen.

"There's something I never told this group." The Puppet began. "Here in my hand I hold a home video of my old family. It was the only footage I could obtain. My mom liked to record everything back then. Memories, milestones… dad's accomplishments." Puppet floated towards the large monitor and inserted the tape in the VCR player. When it started to play, she floated past them to tell her story. "Freddy, do you know how many members were supposed to be in your band?"

"Four, until they separated Foxy to his own unit." He answered.

"Do you know that for sure?" She asked.

"I know, five, right? It's five because of that nudist in the back." Bonnie said referring the endoskeleton without a costume. A video of Henry's family flashed across the screen in a sepia tone of Puppet's old family playing outside and chasing the wisps of dandelions. Puppet continued.

"There were supposed to be five members, but not one you're thinking of Bonnie. What you see in the backroom was supposed to be an unfinished replacement or a sixth member. Corporate never decided. No, my father Henry made another pirate fox. A vixen who was supposed to be Foxy's wife and he made her in my mom's image, just as he made Foxy in his. My parents loved pirates and my mom was an American. My dad got the idea for Vixie the Pirate Vixen shortly after creating Foxy. He wanted to make her different though. Smaller and slenderer enough that when Foxy danced with her, he would be able to pick her up in their shows." Puppet pointed their attention back onto the screen. It showed the whole gang and Henry working on Foxy and Vixie's dance routine. Puppet continued to speak. "My father made the foxes differently. More sentient than the rest of you. You see, this all happened before we died and even then, there were problems…" On screen a young Terry Fosnaugh came into frame and offered Henry a large sum of money for Vixie.

"C'mon…" He was saying on the tv. "You already have a pirate fox AND three other ones. You won't miss just one. Fazbear Entertainment can survive without one. They don't even know you have her."

"N-no I just can't break the band up like that. They are to be sold as set. I already promised them to someone else." Henry said before his wife spoke up from behind the camera.

"Come on Henry, you know we need the money right now." Henry's wife pleaded with him before Terry spoke up again.

"Look your family has suffered some financial hardships and I'm trying to get my business off the ground. I'll pay you twice what she's worth. I'm even gonna name the restaurant after her. You can make another one. I'm sure Fazbear's can wait. Whaddya say?" After some careful deliberating, the two men onscreen shook hands and Henry told Terry to come back in a week to get Vixie.

"You see, I was sick, and they couldn't afford medicine and bills. I begged my dad not to sell her, but the deal was done." Puppet said. "I cried for days. By then my dad had wiped your hard drives of Vixie and he reprogrammed her sentience to have a heightened sensitivity than Foxy's, instead of them being balanced out and synced. It was dad's quiet way of being spiteful. He painted a broken heart on Vixie's eyepatch and painted another on the bottom of Foxy's left foot on the endoskeleton." Foxy glanced at the bottom of his foot to see the chipped paint of what was once there. The broken heart had faded to a vague outline on his exposed endoskeleton. "The reprogramming didn't take well." Puppet continued. "Foxy was still sentient enough to not understand why him and Vixie had to be separated." The screen flicked to Terry and Henry pulling Vixie away from Foxy while the two machines tried to hang onto one another. With one final tug, Vixie was successfully pulled from a distraught Foxy and they left out of Henry's workshop. "My father tried to calm Foxy down by rebooting him, erasing him again. It was successful, eventually. It's funny… people think my father killed himself three days after that... When in fact, you Foxy, you were killing way before I put your soul in that suit, but I don't blame you. This was before your time and mine." Puppet said as the screen went black. There was a long pause before she spoke once more. "Your animatronic learned how to love… and be broken hearted but your residual memory couldn't understand and process the pain. All the sentience to figure it out was in Vixie, so you killed him. I think you, before anyone else, discovered what vengeance was. They never traced it to you though. I saw the whole thing through a crack in the door, but I never told my mom. I was too afraid. I remember being glad when those people put the check in her hands and took you guys away. I didn't know any better. I wanted to tell her about what happened, but I died before I had the chance."

"So, what now?" Foxy asked. "I be getting' 'er back? I won't be alone anymore?"

"That's the expectation. Three weeks to be exact." She answered. "After all this time I found her, and I've been watching her off and on for thirteen years. It seems she had attacked a child predator and I was able to trace her then."

"Where she be now?" Foxy was growing more and more interested in the subject and seemed to have taken the lead asking most of the questions.

"She's at 'Patsy's China Wok' some place outside of town. It used to be 'Vixie's Taco Tavern' before they had to rebrand." The Puppet answered.

"Why tell us all this now?" Freddy chimed in.

"I had to get involved when I heard Springtrap attacked and killed the owner a week ago. That's why this is relevant. Vixie got framed for what Springtrap did. Those robots over at Patsy's aren't like us. Unlike Vixie and the rest of us, they don't believe in killing because those children were never murdered. They all died in accidents. My only goal now is to make sure Vixie gets shipped here safely. She will be rejoining our family, make sure she is welcome. She's had a very different life than you have… despite being the same."

"Well shucks Puppet, making friends is what we do best here. You don't have to worry about that. It will be fun having another member of the band. A new addition to the family could even liven things up around here." Freddy said. They all seemed to be excited at the prospects of having another robot in their family, especially Foxy. He pulled the Puppet aside away from the rest of the group.

"So, what she be loike?"

"She's a very aggressive and heartbroken vixen. Confused even, but she'll fit in well." Puppet said with confidence.

"What about when she died?"

"Foxy, that's her tale to tell." Puppet exclaimed before vanishing before him.

"I possess a level of omnipotence myself." Chester the Jester was saying to Vixie in the brightly lit dining hall of the main lobby. Vixie sat in the booth staring out the window at the rain again away from the others. "Where they are sending you… they'll eat you alive. They're not like us."

"I know that." Vixie said not turning to look at him. It had been a week later and all Vixie had to do was wait patiently, although she couldn't help but sense that the Jester was just trying to scare her.

"Take this as a forewarning Vixie, there's a dark history with where you're going. It's like being thrown in the lion's den. Have you not heard the stories surrounding that place? It will be dangerous, even for you."

"How could I? I be locked in Davy Jones' locker this whole time." Vixie always referred to her broom closet as Davy Jones' locker from time to time. "…And why are ye tellin' me this anyway? It's not like ye care. Ye want me out and if ye were so omnipotent then why haven't ye seen the truth of what really happened? -"

"Oh… my… god… so it's true! You really ARE going to Freddy's?" Patsy interrupted from behind them. "That's the WORST place for an animatronic to be."

"Yeah you're really gonna bite the big one." Rocko said from the stage. "…and not in the way you want either."

"Yeah if you didn't fit in around here, you're DEFINITELY not gonna fit in there…" Patsy said smugly.

"And why not?" Vixie asked.

"Because those guys were murdered as children like us and you were not. There's YEARS, …DECADES even of issues there. Those kids have been trapped in those suits longer than us. You don't stand a chance in heck. You'll be an outcast there just as you are here."

"Shut yer gob, Patsy!" Vixie said defensively.

"It's true." Patsy said shaking her head with attitude.

"I said… SHUT UP!"

"Make me, killer! You can't hurt your own any more than we can hurt you." Patsy teased. Vixie was about to get up when the Jester stopped her by placing a slender white gloved hand on her shoulder.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chester's voice boomed causing an echo. "Patsy, go! Mind your own." He demanded. Patsy did a curtsy at Vixie and walked away to rejoin the others while Vixie glared after her. Chester turned his attention back onto the vixen. "Anyway, you're still in my spiritual jurisdiction, but Patsy has a point… It's probably best that you don't parade around the fact that you died as an adult to other animatronic folks. It wouldn't be good for you Vixie. I'm just trying to give you advice and look out for you because I try to go into this unbiased. It's part of my job not to hold grudges because of what I deal with as an advisor of the sorts. I had no idea what that video would show. I wasn't trying to put you in the spotlight. It's possible I may have fell victim to the illusion myself, but that's not saying you're innocent either... I know Marionette-"

"Sorry, Marionette?"

"It's Puppets other name. Anyway, I don't know much about how she runs her show regarding cases like yours. There's a very different set of rules in the spiritual realm regarding these matters. I only know mine and to be honest... I don't know how to deal with you. It's not my place. That's out of my expertise, that is Marionette's job. I deal with accident victims surrounding this establishment. She deals with… other… cases surrounding hers. Clearly this is a case that crossed over. You slipped through the cracks on my end and it's being corrected with the help of the spiritual council responsible. I'm just sorry it had to come to this. Marionette's much more powerful than I am. She has to be because of what she has to deal with."

"Yar suggestin' I lie about how old I was when I died?" Vixie asked cluelessly. "Why?"

"It's because the person who murdered those kids in the 80's was an adult who figured out how to become one of us, through no fault of Marionette's mind you. It's imperative you keep this secret lest it be worse for you. Who knows? Maybe Marionette is especially afraid you would turn out like… who they fear. Maybe they think you would join their enemy? That's why they're trying to incorporate you now before you're corrupted. I don't know for sure."

"But I would ne'er be like that." Vixie confirmed. "I hate people who harm children. It be one of me three rules. Ye know that."

"But they don't. You would still be an outsider to them, despite being part of their kin. They don't know you. I'm just trying to make this easier for you so you can make wise choices because once you're out my door, that's it. No coming back. No returns and no exchanges."

"Ye mentioned somefing about a spiritual council… What that be?" Vixie asked.

"There's three of us, Marionette and I are the main ones. We deal with matters regarding the injustices of death and the injustices of life being taken too soon and give those souls a second chance where we deem fit and necessary. We have our own jurisdictions and work individually with those who fall under our categories and we are responsible for those souls in our demography."

"What about the other one?" Vixie asked.

"Nightmarionne is the seeker of nightmares and eternal punishment. A demon."

"Huh?"

"He's like our version of Satan for those who believe in a Heaven and Hell. Sometimes he creates interference in electronics dreams and nightmares. That's how you know he's there… and before you say it... No, that wasn't him manipulating the video. If that was in fact the case, then that could mean someone or something else possesses that ability as well. Which is a very unsettling thought if that were true. I would know if it was Nightmarionne when we viewed the tape and I assure you it wasn't."


End file.
